The Ultimate Animorphs Music Video...THE SEQUEL!
by Gretl517
Summary: A follow-up to my original Ultimate Animorphs Music Video, with new songs and new "footage"!


Hey everyone, here's another Ultimate Animorphs Music Video! Okay, technically you might not be able to have 2 ultimates, but whatever. Do I care? No. Sorry, getting a little carried away here! One thing you should know: parts of this aren't really a music video, because you can't see what people are thinking of or feeling, etc. Oh, and I realized that most music videos, real ones especially, aren't choppy scenes that switch so quickly like mine do, so I'm trying to work on it toward the end of this video. Sorry if it's kindof hectic and stuff. I'm trying to get better! Don't yell at me! Well. Anyway. Just read it.  
  
I'm Supergirl (Rachel cries, "Let's do it!")  
and I'm here to save the world (Rachel demorphs on the Blade ship from flea)  
And I wanna know who's gonna save me (a look of despair, so brief you can hardly catch it, crosses Rachel's face as all the morph-capable Yeerks, including Tom, morph and surround her)  
I'm Supergirl (a plaque on Rachel's memorial reads, "Also known as Xena, Warrior Princess")  
And I'm here to save the world (Rachel demorphs, blood everywhere, to avoid dying as a bear)  
And I wanna know (Rachel thinks, "Why? Why did it have to be us? Why couldn't my friends and Tobias and I live normal lives?")  
Why I feel so alone ("Oh, God, please . . . let me live . . . Mom, why aren't you here? I need you to hold me! I need you so badly! And I never even got to say goodbye! Mom!" Rachel sobs in her head as she dies)  
  
So what's the deal (Elfangor's ship crashes)  
This don't seem real (Visser Three's ship crashes)  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams (Elfangor is eaten by Visser Three)  
  
No matter what I do (Tobias rides the thermals)  
I can't stop thinking of you (He thinks, "Oh Rachel . . . I miss you so much")  
You're always on my mind ("You're always in my thoughts and dreams")  
My heart is not at home (Tobias considers suicide but can't bring himself to actually carry out his plans)  
Since you've been gone (tears slip down Tobias's cheeks as he watches Rachel die)  
I wish you would come back to me (Tobias curses the Ellimist and Crayak, begging them to bring Rachel back)  
  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl (Rachel walks down the hallway at school, flipping her long blonde hair)  
She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine (Marco looks at an fake Seventeen magazine with Rachel on the cover)  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind ("Hi, Xena!" shouts Marco down the hallway, "Lookin' hot today!")  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (in a dream, Marco watches Rachel compete in Miss Teen USA in a bathing suit and heels—he's practically drooling)  
  
Who let the dogs out? (Homer runs away toward the construction site, the five teens following)  
Who let the dogs out? (Jake morphs dog in the metal tube tunnel thing)  
Who let the dogs out? (Marco whistles and catcalls as Rachel walks into the barn one day, and she gives him a dirty look)  
  
You will fly (the six morph their various bird morphs)  
And you will crawl (now they morph cockroach)  
God knows even angels fall (as a six-year-old, Rachel dresses up as an angel for Halloween)  
No such thing as you lost it all ("We'll always have each other," Cassie says to Rachel, "No matter how bad things get")  
God knows even angels fall (for Rachel's final Halloween, the one before she is killed, she dresses up as an angel once more, handing out candy at her house)  
In our times of trouble  
We only had ourselves, nobody else (Cassie realizes that Ax is sick with that illness of that part of his brain, which will have to be removed. Her eyes widen as she also realizes that she will be the one that must do the surgery, with only veterinarian tools to perform it)  
No one there to save us (later, Cassie takes a deep breath and sterilizes the tools she will use)  
We had to save ourselves  
  
And I don't want the world to see me (Tobias, after Rachel's death, flies to Cassie's old barn, where Cassie is visiting the animals)  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand (he demorphs, and she looks surprised; he tells her not to tell anyone else where he has been or where he is living)  
  
Where were they going  
Without ever knowing the way (the Animorphs wonder when the Andalites will show up to take over; they have no idea, and Jake decides, "Until then, we fight")  
...  
And they couldn't find them ("Weatherbee" comes into Marco's bedroom to wake him up, but Marco isn't in his bed)  
They left before the sun came up that day (Weatherbee walks across the room to Marco's bathroom, but it's empty)  
...  
But where were they going ("But where will we go?" asks Marco)  
Without ever knowing the way ("We're just going to wander around, hoping to stumble on the ship that's holding Ax captive", Marco says, sarcastically answering his own question)  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad (Tobias closes his eyes as Elfangor is eaten)  
I think thoughts that I know are bad (Rachel's eyes glint at the thought of the next mission, then she immediately looks guilty)  
Close my eyes and I count to ten (during the one battle/massacre with Erek the Chee helping, Cassie closes her eyes tight and sobs at the sight of the death that surrounds them)  
Hope it's over when I open them (the camera widens out, so you can see Rachel and Ax doing the same)  
I want the things that I had before ("Man, I don't wanna do this," complains Marco, as the group plans their next mission in Cassie's barn)  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door ("I want to go back to my house," Marco says, in the Hork-Bajir valley)  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again ("I wanna go back and see Daddy!" adds Sara Berenson, as soon as Marco says this)  
...  
I go to school and I run and play (the five try to be inconspicuous as they gather in the cafeteria, the day after they get the morphing power)  
I tell the kids that it's all okay ("Are you okay?" Melissa Chapman asks Rachel)  
I laugh a lot so my friends won't know (Noticing that Principal Chapman is nearby, Rachel laughs and says, "Me? I just seem a little preoccupied because there's a sale going on at the mall today, but it's only from eight till noon, and I'm missing it!")  
...  
  
A few questions that I need to know (in the Hork-Bajir camp in one of the books from #48-53, Jake calls a meeting, accidentally leaving out Cassie's name)  
How you could ever hurt me so (Cassie looks shocked, her eyes filling with hurt and tears)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SONGS:  
  
1. "Supergirl", Krystal  
2. "In My Dreams", Dream  
3. "I Miss You", Dream  
4. "Liquid Dreams", O-Town  
5. "Who Let the Dogs Out?", Baha Men  
6. "Even Angels Fall", Jessica Riddle  
7. "Oh How the Years Go By", Vanessa Williams  
8. "Iris", by the Goo-Goo Dolls (is that right?)  
9. "The Way", Fastball  
10. "Wonderful", Everclear  
11. "Never Ever", All Saints  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
FLAME, COMPLIMENT, RAVE, WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
